Guess Who's Back! Tobi
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: Obito reincarnates with his memories intact into Naruto's generation. Similar to how Naruto puts on his class clown mask, Obito has his own. Tobi. AU where Obito half-died during his confrontation with Minato, but not really.
1. Prologue?

Eyes fluttered open delicately for wide and clear black eyes to reveal themselves. It was a shock and astonishing for both parents; they both never had black onyx eyes, nor did the ancestors they knew of had any. A bastard child wasn't possible, as the DNA test clearly shows that the boy was both their's. In the end, it was small manifestation that never bothered them. If they didn't know any better, they would have thought he was an Uchiha child, with the telltale black hair and eyes.

But the child _wasn't_. Both of them never hailed from any Uchiha clan members. They both shrugged it off.; that is why they never deigned it possible for the child to be an Uchiha.

The child started to grow, and the mother sometimes never knew what to think of her child. Her child never responded to any of her calls, specifically _his own name_. She tried everything, even switching her child's name to see if he responds better. From Kotaro to Kazama to any name she could think of, all of them were futile... except for one.

Tobi.

For some reason, her son had responded to this, quickly snapping his head to her and gurgling in a cheerful babble. She was much too ecstatic from finding a name for her son to suspect or consider of anything.

So she named her son Tobi. Tobi Fuma. Sounded awkward, but they'll make do. After all the failure failures, _they'll make do._

That wasn't the only incident, several times when Tobi grew up, she could see a hint of intelligence hidden inside him. To her, it meant that he was a genius. Her chest swelled up in pride at that. Several years of being squandered by famous clans such as the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan, her clan finally has an indisputable talent. One that might surpass the genius Itachi Uchiha himself. A smirk etched upon her face whenever she thought of this. _She'll show_ those Uchiha bastards and everyone in Konoha that the Fuma clan was a potent, and _great_ powerful clan, and they shall never be forgotten to the likes of Uchiha.

That was why, the second Tobi was able to walk, he was taught the Fuma clan arts. Dealing with dangerous shurikens, Tobi trained intensively in order to produce a talented individual. He did not disappoint, from the moment he was born, his talent was evident. Sure, he didn't get bullseye first try, but once he got used to his hands, bullseye was all he got.

Obito was four when they gave him their signature four-point Shuriken, that was even larger then Obito himself. The boy didn't dissatisfy anyone as he quickly mastered the oversized shuriken without much guidance, as if he already learnt this before. It was supposed to be unnerving, but his parents were too blind to care.

If it wasn't for how geniuses tend to be mentally unstable with their early graduation, they would have already entered their son into the academy to get an early graduation that would rival, or perhaps, surpass Kakashi himself. The legendary academy graduate who graduated at the age of five. But now, with the new rule implemented, they could only wait until the boy was eight.

That was, until, they learned of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was the Nine-Tailed fox demon, the unspoken fact that all the adults knew. The Fuma clan knew of him ever since he was born, but it never really mattered to them. The Nine-Tailed fox killed several Fuma clan members, which is why no one ever goes near the accursed demon child. But the demon child was allowed to enter the academy at the age of 6, so why shouldn't their boy enter too?

Their boy had unquestionable talent, so they demanded to the Sandaime to enter their child early into the academy. The Uchiha bastards did it with Itachi, so why shouldn't they?

Obito entered into the academy, in the same class as Naruto Uzumaki, at the age of 6.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention, Fuma clan is... I'm lazy. So I'm just going to show wiki information...**

Fuma clan is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness.

The type of shuriken they use has spread beyond the Fūma clan though, as Sasuke Uchiha used one during his fight with Zabuza Momochi and several other shinobi have been seen using them since.

Obito Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan pattern and its derived technique Kamui Shuriken takes the form of a three-pronged Fūma Shuriken.

 **Mizuki uses this Shuriken. If you forgot who Mizuki is, he's the instructor who tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, allowing him to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu.**


	2. Meet Mr Orange

Obito's first impression of his new family was... he didn't like them.

They reminded him too much as his previous uptight Uchiha family, only nurturing and caring for him because of his talent. The Fuma noticed only his so called talent, but not Obito himself. It was what the Uchiha did to his little cousin Itachi, and now, he was getting the same treatment.

It was ironic, to think, in his last life he would try his _hardest_ to avoid being deemed as a failure to his clan. Now, he is the genius of his clan, a title he didn't deserve to have. It's not like he couldn't feel pride from being called a genius, because _he did_ feel immense pride from it, but it was always being smothered by the feeling of shame. He was no genius, just an adult in a child's body. Someone whose been trained by Madara Uchiha himself. Never could he attempt to be Kakashi, the one who's always doing things right, as _he_ was the one who always screws up everything.

But he didn't care about that anymore, Rin was gone. She _is_ gone. The hatred and contempt gave him the real push to become truly powerful, but now, even that hatred is also gone. After that, everything just went... numb.

In her name, he dyed the sky and ground crimson. And to bring her back, he indirectly killed Minato-sensei. He killed, and killed, and _killed_. Lives were _ruined_ because of him. Even now, the Mizukage is still continuing his bloody reign over Kirigakure, and it's all his fault.

Before, he just didn't care who he had to hurt, as long as he could fulfill his goals.

Now... he didn't know what to think. He was... lost, utterly, and completely lost.

After he indirectly killed Minato-sensei, this happened. He didn't know _what_ Minato stuck onto him before he died, but he could only guess that in the moment of panic, Minato just stuck on whatever he could grab, onto the mysterious masked man.

Obito doubted Minato even _knew_ what kind of seal he had brought into the battle against the masked man, or else he wouldn't have brought it with him. It was most likely an experiment seal, one that had yet to be tested.

Because of that, Obito is given a new chance at life. One that was only tainted in the mind. _Tobi Fuma_ had yet to kill someone, had yet to feel the trickling blood of another on his skin.

...No. That's wrong.

If he is correct in what he is sensing, his current body is only his original body reduced into a younger state. He could still feel the replaced skin over all his scars and over his entire right side, the stolen eyeball in his left, his Uchiha clan's special Kekkai Genkai secluding underneath both eyes, and even the Senju cells used to replace his right.

Yet, he could also feel his parent's genes of this life underneath, and their valueless Kenkai Genkai in his cells too.

Obito began to stare at his right hand as he clenched it tightly. More than once, did he have the thought of what a monster he was. He always presented the same question to himself over and over again: Was he even a human anymore?

 _-No. He's not.-_

The thump on his left whisked him away from his thoughts. Thinking second, helping out old people first. It was a habit by now, nothing to really ponder over. He let himself fall back to his daily routine. One that he picked up from his previous self. His mind stopped thinking whenever he went back into his habits, and _that relieved him_. The Fuma clan might have never liked how assertive their 'genius' is, but he found himself still too numb to the world to care.

In the end, it was worth it, as it was interesting to see how the teachers reacted to the "so-called" genius being late. With a pathetic excuse to boot.

"You see, I actually was going to come an hour early, but there was this old woman who was carrying very, _very_ heavy bags. So I _had_ to help her out! But then I found out she was lost, so I tried to help her find her way back home, and by the time we found her home, I realized I was going to be an hour late!"

The teacher only snorted, conceited bastard. "Detention."

This is why Obito spent his morning standing out in the hall with Minato's offspring, carrying a bucket of water in each hand.

"Late for first day," Minato's child giggled, god forsaken _giggled_. The being that Obito also suspected to be _a clone_ of his past teacher! "That's pathetic." The child added innocently, as if they didn't know how insulting those words were.

"Says the one who was kicked out here before me," Obito recalled the brief moment of how his parents warned him not to talk to the demon child under any circumstances. He mentally threw out all of his common sense, and went back to try and rectify a little of his past sins by being - _at least-_ an approachable person. "What did you do, insult the teacher?"

Naruto sighed, "I guess? I never really did anything, but the teacher seemed so _mad_ at me for some reason. Said I was disrespectful to him. All I said was morning."

"Wow. What a jerk," was all Obito could respond with.

 _-...Is this guilt?-_

"Yeah!" Naruto perked up, his eyes shined with determination. "But who cares, I won't let that jerk get to me."

"That's the spirit," Obito smirked, "So... what's your name."

The brilliance of the radiant doe eyes Minato's little spawn gave him was heartbreaking when it was clear to Obito who really caused this child all this pain. "Naruto Uzumaki! You're so nice to me compared to everyone else, what's your name!" Obito winced at that. He was not nice, he was a terrible, _terrible_ human being and Naruto should know that more than anyone else.

 _-Is this guilt now? Of all times?-_

It's quite marveling, how much Naruto could make him feel guilty.

"Tobi. Tobi Fuma."

The boy's baby blue eyes sparkled with a grin that shined like the sun. "I see. Tobi huh. Nice to meet ya!"

"Thank you?" It came out more as a question.

 _-He really didn't deserve this child's smile, he really doesn't deserve their joy.-_

 _ **-Why is he feeling guilty?-**_

"I could say the same to you." A lie. The kid's existence crushed him. It really did. The boy even had Minato's looks, and that hurts more than anything else, because _he_ was the one who caused Minato to die. If _he_ wasn't there perhaps Minato could live to see Naruto grow up, and maybe let the kid grow up in a more healthy, _happier_ environment, rather than... this hateful life.

"Thanks! No one ever says that about me." Aw crap, Obito just felt his heart shatter. The guilt was agonizing.

 _-...Why is he feeling guilty?-_

 _ **-Why?-**_

He took a deep breath. Maybe, just maybe, he could amend a little of the guilt. "I have a feeling that I would be out here often in the morning. And I have the same feeling about you. So why don't we get to know each other better."

"Know each other better?" Naruto tilted his head cutely.

"Yep." He replied, popping up the 'p'. "Let's start off with introductions. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and all that. Here, I'll start. My name is Tobi Fuma. What I like, hmmm..."

Obito had to take awhile to think of that one. He wasn't Obito anymore. All of his likes were gone.

"My own important people I guess."-Even though he had none in this life- "What I dislike are arrogant jerks."

Summing up his whole clan, both his past life and current life.

"My hobbies are being late I guess? I tend to help around in the village so I always end up being late. My dreams are, well..." The brief flash of the plan of Tsukoyomi flickered in his mind, followed by his old dream of being Hokage. "...I guess I'll decide that one later."

Obito looked at Naruto in the eye,.

"Soooooo..." He dragged out his words, "What's yours?"

Naruto grinned, jabbing a thumb to himself, the water shaking ever so slightly at the sudden movement. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen. What I dislike is the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are, um, eating ramen I guess? And my dream is," Naruto grinned even larger if that was possible, "Becoming Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me!"

"T-That was..." Obito was speechless. It is because the boy is similar to him, well, to his past self. But what surprised him the most was, "...That was very ramen-filled."

Did Minato or Kushina have a ramen obsession?

"Well yeah," Naruto nodded sagely, "I never really had anything else in my life. The only things I eat are ramen. I never really was part of anything until I joined the academy, so I haven't learned anything or done anything that could count as a hobby. Unless you want to count watering plants! Oh, and the people at Ichiraku Ramen are really nice! They even gave me free ramen before! You should meet them sometime."

Everything clicked in his mind. The Ichiraku place was the only place willing to feed the 'demon'. Everywhere else kicked him out. _So_ that's why the boy became a ramen junkie!

"Umm... thanks for the offer?"

"Mhmm," nodded Naruto proudly. He let the bucket of water fall back to his side. "Ummm," Naruto shifted awkwardly at this, shyly looking down onto his feet, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Naruto looked to the side in discomfort, "Why are you talking to me?" He said before realizing how it had sounded; he waved his hands back and forth in front of him, splashing water onto the side constantly. "I-I'm not saying you shouldn't or anything. Or... maybe I am? Wait. No! That's not what I was trying-"

"-You're wondering why I dare to talk to the outcast, when everyone else is told not to stay within a 10 meter radius near you." Obito supplied with thin lips.

"Well," Naruto looked everywhere but Obito, "Yeah..."

"Because that is stupid. _Beyond stupid._ " Naruto looked at him questionably at his answer. "No one should be isolated because of something they don't have control over. You never really did anything right, so whatever nonsense they shout about you being a demon is just that. Nonsense. You exist, so I acknowledge your existence. You live, so I acknowledge your life. You are a Konoha resident, so I will treat you as a fellow Konoha."

Did he say too much. Looking at the amount of awe on Naruto's face, he certainly did.

"...Thank you."

 _-Obito thought cruelly to himself, he did not deserve the gratefulness Naruto gave him. Not when the culprit who ruined the boy's life was actually him.-_

 _ **-To think he'll feel guilt again.-**_

0_0_0_0_0

The rest of the day was a blur. They never learned anything, just getting themselves comfortable with the academy.

Not that Obito cared.

0_0_0_0_0

Next day, Tobi and Naruto stood out in the hallway once again.

"Yo~ Tobi here!" Obito greeted Naruto as he raised his hand as far up as he could in a exaggerated gesture.

Naruto had the most adorable confused look on his face, "Um, yo?"

Obito was aware that he acted slightly different from yesterday, but he needed to put his mask back on before it was too late. Last time he was caught too unaware to be at such a close proximity with Minato's son. This time he won't be caught unaware.

0_0_0_0_0

Later that day they had a Kunai throwing test. It was to evaluate the proficiency of each student at the start, and their improvement later on.

"There are several ways to throw a Kunai. Each ninja is entitled to their own style they deem comfortable. However, you are still children, and most likely never even touched a Kunai before. That is why I'll teach you the basics. First you must hold the handle-" Obito tuned him out. He had no need to learn how to throw a kunai when he already knew how.

"Naruto Uzumaki," that snapped Obito out of his daze. "You will go first."

"Um, Sensei?" Naruto timidly stepped forward, facing the Kunai board in hesitation. "I don't think I'm holding this right?"

"Just throw it," scoffed the teacher, not bothering to properly teach Naruto. Obito scowled behind the crowd, with his fist clenched tight enough to risk the skin being punctured, but he kept his smile on just in case anyone was looking.

 _-...This was injustice. Obito despised injustice. It was injustice that casted him off into this cruel world. It was injustice that ruined lives. It was injustice that he manipulated into this world to fix the injustice. Injustice._ _ **Injustice.**_ _How he hated that word-_

 _-...Yes. He's only angry because he hates the injustice in this world. Nothing else.-_

Naruto had tried his best, but his fingers were not placed on properly; he clutched the Kunai a little too tight. The teacher didn't even bother informing Naruto that he brought his Kunai a little too far back to be thrown properly. Naruto missed the whole board itself. Missed again. And again. And again. The teacher continued to let Naruto make a fool of himself.

"That's enough." The teacher said stiffly while he shook his head sighing, "It's clear that you're not capable enough to do this any further. Step back. Next Akimana-"

Obito started grinding his teeth as he watched the teacher correct the next student's grip. How dare this teacher even teach if he showing this much favoritism! It was unfair to Naruto!

 _-Unfair. He hated that word too.-_

"You're doing great. Just don't hold the Kunai so stiffly, and bring your arm back farther a bit! That's right."

The student barely got it on the board.

"Great job! Unlike a certain someone." Some children chuckled at the jab. Obito winced inwardly. Children can sometimes be oh-so-cruel in this world.

"Tobi Fuma, it's your turn." At this, Obito skipped, yes, he skipped over to the teacher with a bounce in every step. He even flapped his arms around beside him in feigned excitement.

"Yay! Yay! It's Tobi's turn!" Obito snatched the Kunai from the teacher, not even sparing him a glance. He stood in front of the board and deliberately made the most obvious inaccurate stance and grip. Holding the Kunai to the wrong side like he was about to stab someone with it, he brought his arms back as far as he could. Even farther than how much Naruto brought it back.

"No no, _you're doing this all wrong._ " The teacher lectured as he roamed closer to Obito. With a grin, Obito immediately threw to Kunai exactly into the middle. Jaws dropped, eyes started to fill with awe, the teacher recoiled. Obito threw the Kunai in another crazy stance, getting bullseye every single damn time he threw the Kunai.

After watching Kakashi show off all the time, it's now his time to shine.

Besides, it's not like it's going to bite him back one day, so why not?

The students started giggling at the ridiculousness of some of the stances. Once Obito ran out of Kunais he turned to the teacher, "What was that Sensei? I thought I heard something from you?"

"Never mind," the teacher replied, too agape to even say anything else. "Uh," regaining his posture the teacher coughed awkwardly. "N-Next Sato Hyuuga please."

Obito searched for Naruto to see his reaction. He tried his best to get vengeance for the boy, so he wanted to see the result. In the corner, Obito spotted him, noticing at the thoughtful look the boy was giving at the situation.

They had a physical test next, testing their strength, agility, and reflexes. The teacher calls on Naruto first again, intending the boy to make a fool of himself. Due to malnourishment, and obvious unhealthiness, Naruto does make a fool of himself on the strength portion.

The agility portion however, is something else entirely. Perhaps it's the practice of running away from the villagers, or maybe the act of foraging or hunting for food, Naruto doesn't do half bad on the agility test.

Of course, he is nowhere close to the agility of an academy graduate, but for a new academy student, he doesn't do half bad. In fact, it's impressive and if he could work on it, in the future his speed could become very useful asset to him. Unfortunately, no one seems to want to help him progress.

But wasn't Obito technically qualified enough for that. If the guilt could be quelled a least a little by helping this boy then he'll take the chance.

 _-Why is he feeling guilty? Why, why,_ _ **why?**_ _-_

Naruto's reflexes doesn't do well against weapons but when it came to people he might as well be a pro. No one notices but Obito of course. With a grin, Obito decided that yes, he should help Naruto. It's not like he has anything better to do, nor should it ever bite him back either, so why not.

'Why not' seems to be a common theme nowadays.

"Tobi..." The teacher hesitated. "Your turn..."

"Hai!" Obito saluted, clasping his feet together. "Got it Sen-sei~"

The teacher narrowed his eyes as Obito walked over the the very last weight, ignoring the lighter ones. This was how they tested their strength, from attempting to lift weights from smallest to greatest. If you could not lift one, you couldn't go any farther. From what Obito knows, no academy starter had ever lifted the last one. Though that doesn't mean academy geniuses such as Kakashi or Itachi couldn't lift it anytime soon after that. To lift it after a whole week of training was something to be admired.

But Obito is different from them, he may not be a genius but his physical strength is now something to also be admired. Of course, it's only his right side where his Senju arm laid. It's cheating, Obito knows that, but it belongs to him so why couldn't he use it.

No. He's not doing this because he wants to show off. He's doing this because he wants to... yeah... He wants to show off.

Obito broke a new academy record by juggling the largest three weights. His left arm was left severely sore after that but no one has to know. He could see jealousy and idolizing stirring within the chuckling crowd, but he ignored them. For now, they didn't matter. He peered towards Naruto. The boy once again was giving a thoughtful look to the crowd.

His agility test might not been as jaw breaking as his other ones, he did became lazy after his Mangekyou Sharigan activated after all. But he made up with his incredible reflexes. Using his eye doesn't just come automatically whenever he's in danger after all, he has to sense the attack coming towards him first. His reflexes was tuned to a point where he would be able to predict almost every attack coming at him. The only man to break that record was the fastest man alive, or at least, used to be alive.

By the time his physical evaluation ended, everyone was talking about him at a distance. The amount of pride swelling up from all the admiring eyes gave him strength.

He became determine to invite Naruto to train with him after the assessments.

His teachers tried to test many things against them, from knowledge, quick thinking, hand-eye coordination, stealth, to anything imaginable. Of course, he completely destroyed almost all records. Madara's training worked a little too well after all. Though, he didn't do well at Taijutsu as he wanted, his reliance on his eye is starting to hold him back. That didn't mean he wasn't the best at Taijustu however, after all, the shame would be overwhelming if he let himself be beat by a bunch of brats.

He also has no reason to hold himself back, after all, he just. Didn't. Care. The world is still numb to him. His world only seemed to move when he tried to help Naruto.

The guilt and shame still ate at him. The Fuma clan hailed him, bringing him up as the best genius Konoha will ever have. Not knowing that he wasn't the genius they thought he was, after all, he was never a child in this life.

 _-Guilt.-_

After he was released from school, and was praised by his parents, he secretly headed towards Naruto unnoticed. He didn't dominate that stealth section for nothing. Naruto sat on the swings, lightly rocking himself back and forth in the exact image of loneliness. No one spared a glance to the sad child.

"Hey you," Obito suddenly spoke loudly beside the blond boy, surprising the boy to a point where he fell off the swings.

Naruto clutched his hurting head. "What!?"

Obito smirked above him, "Wanna train and prove them all wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"The adults were all talking about how much you are a failure, but from my point of view, they are the failures. After all, I see a lot of talent in you." Obito held his hand towards Naruto. "So, what do you think?"

Naruto stared at his hand uncomfortably long, for a moment Obito considered retracting his hand before Naruto took his hand, and helped himself up. With glittering eyes and a shining smile Naruto answered, "yes! Of course! Yes yes yes yes yes! But u-um, why do you think I'm talented..?"

Obito's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? If we polish up your agility, you might be one of the fastest ninja's to ever live!" The boy is his father's son after all. "Not to mention your stealth, sure you might be loud and a bolstering fool like what the teacher said-"

Naruto cringed at that.

"-But you know where to hide, and how to avoid a person's eyes! Your reflexes might not work against objects, but with a little practice you can easily overcome that! Plus, your reflexes ain't bad at all, in fact, I think it's better than most. You can sense people, I can tell that, and you probably could sense their intentions too! Though you aren't at a point where you could sense a trained Shinobi's intentions, the point where you are at is incredible!"

Blushing, Naruto started to fidget. " _Really?_ "

Obito went on. "You have wayyyyy too much potential to be discarded like that. So that's why I decided that I'll be the one to properly teach you first! That way, once you become someone important, you won't be able to forget me!"

Internally, Obito's screaming at himself to stop.

"In fact, I think you may even be a fast learner. I saw how you immediately picked up on the Henge jutsu, once the teacher actually bothered to let another go first rather than you. You might not have held it for long, but for a few seconds, your Henge was extremely detailed."

"T-That's enough, thank you!" Naruto started waving back and forth for him to stop, "There's no need to say that many good things about me anymore. I never got that many compliments in my life."

"But it's true!" went ignored.

"Please don't say anymore! I-I, I'm already happy enough."

"...Are you bashful?" Obito teased.

"Uh..."

"Then today at 7, we'll meet again and get this thing started." Obito informed abruptly, before disappearing back to his oblivious family. Leaving Naruto standing there alone, with a confused face.

"Just what was that?" Naruto asked himself.


End file.
